Somebody Save Me
by Ziva8912
Summary: Faith wants somebody to help her.
1. Prologue

Title: Somebody Help Me

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. I only borrow them to fulfill my own fantasies of the show.

Summary: Faith wants somebody to help her.

A/N: I heard this song by Full Blown Rose and knew it was the perfect song for Faith. This story just hit me as I was listening to it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. All suggestions are welcome.

**Prologue**

Free me

Before I slip away

Heal me

Wake me from this day

Can somebody help me?

~Somebody Help Me by Full Blown Rose~

Faith stood in an alley way as the rain poured around her punching Angel to stop him from bringing her into his arms. She knew Angel wanted to help her, but Faith did not think she deserved to be helped. She just wanted to die. Faith wanted Angel just to kill her. She was evil after all. Not only had she killed human beings, but she had hurt so many people who had only been trying to help her. Just before Angel had found her she had been torturing Wesley. Faith did not understand why he wanted to help her of all people. And yet even as she fought to get away Angel just tightened his hold on Faith preventing her from being able to break free. Faith finally gave up knowing it was useless. Angel was going to try to help her no matter what she did to him. The rain flowed down her cheeks and she had not even realized until she stopped fighting that she was crying. She went limp in Angel's arms. They would have both collapsed to the floor if it had not been for Angel's vampire strength. Angel slowly lowered them both to the ground and just held Faith in his arms as she sobbed into his already soaked shirt.

"It's okay," Angel told her softly trying to console the hysterical slayer.

Clank! Angel could hear the sound of metal slamming into pavement. He glanced behind him without moving away from the dark slayer and noticed Wesley standing there. A knife lay beside his feet. Angel was glad that he had been able to end the fight before Wesley had tried to intervene. Angel knew Faith wanted to die and that was the reason she had tortured Wesley. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before Faith's sobs had calmed down to small whimpers. It was then that Angel helped Faith to her feet and guided her to his car. Wesley sat in the back while Faith sat in the front seat with Angel. She just stared at the floor below her not daring turn around to look at the watcher sitting in the back and all that she had done to him. When they got to the agency Faith followed Angel to an elevator that would take them down to his apartment while Wesley got some medical help from Cordelia, who had learned enough first aid skills to bandage his wounds. Faith just stared into space not really feeling anything. She was exhausted from all the emotions that were flying around in her. So many emotions just caused her to go numb so she would not have to face them all at once.

"Faith," Angel said softly, "Come on."

It was then that Faith realized that the doors to the elevator had opened and he was motioning her to follow him. Angel led her over to his bed where she sat down and he draped a blanket around her.

"It's okay," Angel told her, "Just get some rest."

Faith lay down on the bed and curled up into a fetal position. As Angel covered Faith with another quilt he explained that he would be close by if she needed him. He then proceeded to turn around to head upstairs to check on Wesley.

"Angel," Faith said in a small voice.

Angel turned around. As he turned around flashes of swam through Faith's mind of her attacking him when he least expected it and staking him through the heart. The thoughts fled her mind just as fast as she arrived.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Nothing."

Angel nodded before he turned and headed upstairs. When he walked into the main area he found Wesley buttoning his shirt and Cordelia putting away the first aid kit.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked Wesley.

"As well as can be expected," Wesley replied, "Knowing she's bound and gagged makes me feel so much better though."

Angel averted his eyes to the floor for a second when he heard Wesley's comment knowing well that he had not bound and gagged the dark slayer. He looked back at Wesley, but his aversion was long enough for Wesley to know that he had not done that.

"Look I understand why you do not want to hand her over to the police," Wesley told her, "They would be ill equipped to deal with a slayer, but I do not understand however how the woman who brutally tortured me gets to roam around down there free. She should be tied up like the rapid animal she is."

Angel sighed not understand why Wesley could not see it from his point of view.

"She's not a rapid animal. She's a person," Angel snapped, "and in case you have forgotten we aren't in the business of giving up on people."

"You very well know I don't stop helping people," Wesley said angrily, "But there's evil in that girl."

"She wants to change," Angel reasoned.

"I don't care what she wants to do. There's evil in that girl," Wesley told him, "If you set her free she will kill again."

With that Wesley grabbed his coat and made a speedy exit. He was not about to stick around in the same building as the woman who had viciously tortured him a not long ago.

"He'll come around."

"Oh for sure. Wesley will come around to want to help the girl who sadistically tortured him for hours," Cordelia said sarcastically.

Angel turned around and noticed Cordelia gathering her things and sliding into her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked her.

"You really think I'm gonna stick around here with a psychotic slayer roaming free downstairs?" Cordelia asked before she walked out of the door.

Angel sighed. He knew Faith had done terrible things to them, but he couldn't understand why they could not believe that she wanted to change. He then realized it was because neither Wesley nor Cordelia could understand what Faith was going through. Neither of them had killed anything more than a demon. Angel was the only one who could understand Faith. Angel sighed hoping the morning would be better.


	2. Chapter One

A/n: I couldn't wait to put an update up so here it is. It's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please comment and make me happy. Any suggestions would be helpful.

**Chapter 1**

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

~Going Under by Evanescence~

Faith sat on the couch staring down into the box of jelly donuts that Angel had brought her. He had told her to eat some and to get some more rest. Faith had been in a coma for like eight months. How much more rest did he want her to have. Besides that Faith was afraid to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, flashes of what she had done would enter her dreams. Faith did not know if she was going to have to relive these memories every time she went to sleep for the rest of her life. She wanted to redeem herself, but she was not sure how. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was blurring together in her head. Faith placed the box of jelly donuts on the table in front of her and caught side of a crossbow hung up on the wall her.

_Faith stood on top of a building with one of the many vampires that followed the mayor standing behind her. She hid behind a sign staring down and Buffy and Angel. She knew what she came here to do. After steadying the crossbow in her hand she aimed the arrow she had just loaded at Angel. He was not even gonna know what hit him. The arrow fired like a speeding bullet and penetrated Angel in a matter of seconds. Faith couldn't help but grin as she watched Angel collapse to the floor. She watched as Buffy looked around frantically for where the arrow had come from. For a split second after Buffy had found Faith on the roof top they had stared into each other's eyes. Faith grinned at the older slayer before turning and leaving. _

Faith gasped for breath as she realized she had fallen to the floor. Angel kneeled besides her trying to calm the slayer down. Faith hated these memories because now were escaping her subconscious and seeping into her mind when she was awake. Just as the crossbow had triggered her memory to the day she had poisoned Angel, anything could trigger her to another horrible memory.

"Can you hear me Faith," Angel demanded.

"Yeah," Faith replied once she could breath normally again.

"What happened," Angel asked her softly.

Faith did not say anything for some time. Angel helped her off the floor and guided her back to the couch. It was as he was cleaning up the donuts that had been knocked over in Faiths fit that she spoke.

"Are they ever going to go away?" Faith asked Angel.

Angel looked over at her not knowing what she was talking about. Faith must have picked up on his confusion because she went on to explain what she meant.

"The faces of everyone I hurt," Faith asked, "Are they ever going to go away?"

Angel kneeled in front of Faith and took her hands in his own.

"It's going to take a long time, but I promise it will get better," Angel told her.

Faith nodded, but she did not know if what he said was true. Would she ever be able to move on from everything she had done? Would she ever find redemption for her crimes? Faith still was not sure why Angel wanted to help her so badly after everything she had put him through.

"I don't know how to get better," Faith admitted, "I don't know how to change."

"I know and I'll be there to help you," Angel told her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Lilah Morgan strolled into her co-workers Lindsey McDonald's office after having found the whereabouts of the rogue slayer that they had hired. She knew that Lindsey was not going to be happy just as she was very angry at the situation. She had no intention of looking bad in front of senior partners.

"Did you find her?" Lindsey asked when he saw Lilah walk in.

"Yeah," Lilah replied, "She's with him."

"What do you mean she's with him?" Lindsey demanded, "Is he dead?"

"Well technically yes since he is a vampire," Lilah replied sarcastically, "But now the assassin we hired is the house guest of her mark."

"But we hired her to kill him," Lindsey reasoned.

"I think I covered that when I said assassin," Lilah told him as she poured herself a shot of whiskey.

"And she ends up inviting her to stay the night," Lindsey said shocked.

Lilah took o sip of her drink before moving over to lean against Lindsey's desk.

"I told you he wasn't going to be easy. He can't be bought and apparently be killed even by a vampire slayer," Lilah told him, "Rumor has it he even dated one."

"Look if word of this gets back to the senior partners they aren't going to be too happy," Lindsey told them, "So how do we fix it?"

"I say we kill her."

Lilah noticed for the first time that Lee Mercer was sitting in front of Lindsey's desk. She had not noticed him when she walked in and only had when he had spoke about killing the rogue slayer. She knew killing a slayer would be even more difficult since they could not even kill a vampire.

"That's not going to be easy," Lilah said voicing her concerns.

"Don't worry Lilah," Lindsey said with a grin, "I have a plan."

Lilah noticed the smirk forming over his lips. She knew that whatever was running through his mind at to work because a lot was at stake here. If the senior partners found out about it now Lilah knew they would be in a lot of trouble.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Lilah told him.

Wolfram and Hart realize that Faith never killed Angel like they hired for. They do not want to look bad to the senior partners because they had paid her half in advance they decide to take revenge on the slayer. They hire a witch to turn Faith into a child believing that she will be more vulnerable for when they attack her. However they were not expecting the other slayer to turn up looking for Faith. After they get Wolfram and Hart off Faith's back they must decide whether to turn her back to her normal self or keep her as a child. And how's going to raise her?

~*~*~

Faith leans over the microwave trying to get it to work. She was hungry but the donuts that Angel had brought her just did not seem to do the trick. She had found a bag of pop corn but since she did not know how to use the microwave she did not know how she was going to make it. She sensed Angel come to stand behind her.

"So how does this," Faith asks sighing as she does not like asking for help, "work?"

"There is no real simple answer to that. I won't lie to you and tell you that it'll be easy, because it won't be. Just because you've decided to change doesn't mean that the world is ready for you to. The truth is no matter how much you suffer, no matter how many good deeds you do to try to make up for the past you may never balance out the cosmic scale. The only thing I can promise you is that you'll probably be haunted and may be for the rest of your life," Angel replied telling her the truth and not what he expected Faith wanted to hear.

Faith stared at him for a moment taking in the words he told her. Then she motioned to the microwave in front of her. Angel blinked a few times before he quickly explained how to work the microwave.

"Is that popcorn going to hold you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Faith replied, "I can live off this. Could you tell Cordelia that I'll pay her back?"

"Actually I think it belonged to Wesley."

Faith sighed as images of what she had done to Wesley floated through her mind.

"Maybe we just don't mention it then," Faith said after a moment of silence.

"Or Maybe we do," Angel suggested.

Faith looked up at Angel shocked. She did not know to respond. She had hurt Wesley bad and she did not know if he would ever forgive her. Wesley probably had already given up on her ever being able to redeem herself.

"Are you saying I got to go apologize?" Faith exclaimed.

"Do you think you can?" Angel asked softly.

"I don't know," Faith admitted, "How do you say 'Gee I'm really sorry I tortured you nearly to death?"

"Well, First off I think I'd leave of the 'Gee'. And secondly I think you have to ask yourself if you are sorry."

"And what if I can't say it? There are some things you can't just take back no matter how sorry you are. Right?" Faith asked as her voice cracked with emotion.

"Yeah, there are," Angel agreed, "I've got some experience in that area."

"And you've been doing this for a hundred years! I'm not gonna make it through the next ten minutes."

"So make it through the next five, the next minute," Angel told her.

"I don't think I can," Faith admitted.

Angel was about to tell her that she could do it when a light surrounded Faith. Angel did not understand what was going on and from the expression on Faith's face, neither did she.

"Angel," Faith exclaimed, "What's happening to me?"

The light completely engulfed Faith and it seemed like an eternity for Angel before the light disappeared. The entire time all he could do was stand there frozen where he stood because he did not know what else to do. And then just as fast as the light had come, it disappeared and standing where Faith had been was a small girl. She looked like a five year old version of Faith. Except her eyes were no longer filled with regret, they were filled with fear.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked as she slowly backed away.

Angel didn't know what to do so he kneeled down so that the little girl could know that he meant no harm.

"My name's Angel," he told her softly, "I'm here to help you."

The mini version of Faith looked at him with uncertainty, but she stopped backing away for a moment. Just than a demon dropped off the ceiling and grabbed Faith before trying to get away. Angel moved in one swift moment as he caught the demon by the foot and dragged him closer. He quickly got the demon to let go of Faith. Faith ran to the corner and cowered not knowing what to do. Angel threw the demon across the room before he grabbed a knife from the counter. He threw the knife with perfect aim and it hit the demon through the chest. The demon exploded into a murky mess, but quickly evaporated into thin air. Angel was happy for only a moment that he would not have to clean up that mess. The next thing he knew a mini Faith was running toward him and burying her head in Angel's chest. Angel picked her up in his arms and sat down on the couch with her.

"It's okay," Angel whispered, "You're safe now."

He didn't know how Faith had turned into a child, but he was sort of glad that she had. Now she would be able to restart her life the way it should have been. He knew that Faith's childhood growing up had not been the best. Even his own childhood was like a dream come true compared to hers. He didn't know how it happened but he was going to make sure Faith had everything she ever deserved. A creaking noise on the stairwell alerted him to a guest and he looked up to find none other than Buffy Summers standing on the staircase. Angel looked from Faith to Buffy. He knew this was going to be very confusing to explain since he did not understand fully what had happened.


End file.
